


Soulmates and Superheroes

by Angry_Moth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A Collection of MCU Soulmate AU -stories, where soulmates are identified by identical tattoos, or Soulmarks. Each chapter has a different pairing and is a separate story.





	1. Pairings

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this fic is a collection of separate stories that take place in a Soulmate AU. Basically each person has a Soulmark, a specific tattoo which they are born with. Soulmates have identical marks in the same place of the body. These fics will mostly be romantic getting together –fics, but I will write something different as well. 
> 
> If you'd like me to write a specific pairing, feel free to comment it. I’m not promising to write all pairings you guys want (obviously), but I always like taking requests.
> 
> I'll (try to) add another story at least once a week. 
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes in the stories, I'm not a native speaker of English and this fic has no beta reader. Hopefully you''ll stilll enjoy reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own MCU or the characters in these stories.

  
Chapter 2: Tony Stark / Stephen Strange

Chapter 3: Wanda Maximoff / Vision

Chapter 4: Clint Barton / Natasha Romanoff

Chapter 5: Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes

Chapter 6: Valkyrie / Carol Danvers


	2. Everyone Deserves to Have a Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark / Stephen Strange 
> 
> Takes place somewhere after Tony and Pepper got engaged. Infinity war and everything after it never happened, people talked things out in Civil war instead of fighting and the Avengers live in the Avengers Tower (which Tony never sold). Doctor Strange occasionally works with the Avengers and visits the Tower.

One year ago:   
  
“Tony, we need to talk.” 

“Love, I’m kind of busy, can it wait?” Tony yelled back through the open door while typing rapidly on his computer. After a few seconds of silence, Pepper walked to Tony's office and looked the man in the eyes, looking very concerned.

“I wanted to talk to you before leaving.” 

“Oh...” Tony answered, too surprised to come up with a proper sentence. “You, leaving. Where? I mean, why? You’re gonna come back soon, right?” 

Pepper sighed and sat down on a chair next to his fiance. He took Tony’s hands in hers and shook her head. 

“I met him. My soulmate.” 

“Who?” Tony managed to ask, completely shattered by Pepper’s words. 

“No one you know... I saw him in the grocery store an hour ago. He’s about my age, and...” Tony cut Pepper off by abruptly standing up. He started to pace around his currently too small office.

“You know, forget about it,” he snapped, more heartbroken than truly angry, but he didn't want to show how much Pepper's announcement hurt. “I don’t care. Just... Are you sure? You want to leave everything we’ve build for a guy you _just met _?” His eyes burned from holding back the tears he yelled across the room. 

“Tony, please calm down. Please. You knew this was a possibility. I made it clear from the start that even though I love you, I would have no choice but to leave if I met the person who is by definition my other half. This opportunity is... It’s just something I can’t walk away from.” 

“But you can walk away from me?” Tony whispered this time and sank to the floor, leaning his back to the wall and surrendering to the overwhelming saddens and pain. He had gotten his answer already. He had lost the most important person in his life. And there was nothing more he could do about it.

“Alright then. I guess it was fun knowing you.” 

“Tony, please. I was hoping we could stay friends, after all we've been through together.” 

“No. I’m not doing that. Just... get out, please. I don’t want to see you again. Unless it involves work-things, I guess. Go, have a fun life with your soulmate. See if I care.”   


***** 

  
Present day:

Doctor Stephen Strange came across something quite unusual while visiting the Avengers Tower. The owner of the building himself, with dirty clothes and messed up hair, was laying on a couch watching a movie all alone and hugging a pack of chips. It looked like the man in question, Tony Stark, was either extremely tired or sad. Probably both. Stephen noticed with a frown the dirty coffee cups on a table in front of Tony, all three of them, and a bunch of half-eaten bags of Doritos on the floor. 

Stephen approached slowly and sat down on the unoccupied end of the couch. 

“Hey Stark. You’re watching a movie?” he asked carefully, since he was not sure how Tony would react to the intrusion. 

“Yep. Some romantic comedy about finding a soulmate and living happily ever after with him. I guess that’s what my ex-fiance is doing nowadays, living a happy life. Haven’t really bothered to ask how she is though, after she left me for some random dude a year ago.” 

“I’m sorry?” Stephen said, but it sounded more like a question. “Why exactly are you telling me this? I doubt you want comfort and advice from me.” 

Tony chuckled humorously and looked at the wizard. It was clear Tony had been crying, quite heavily actually. Since no one else was in the large living room, Stephen wondered whether the other Avengers had decided to leave Tony alone in his grief or they had been told to stay away. Probably the latter. Stephen didn’t know Tony very well, but he knew enough to say that the man was a self-sacrificing idiot who didn’t want to bother others with his problems, no matter how small or big they were. 

Tony spoke in a surprisingly soft and calm voice: “No, I have no need for your comfort. I just wanted to tell you the truth, so you can leave me alone. I doubt you care about my problems, anyways...” The last part was muttered very quietly, but Stephen heard it nonetheless. 

The two men sat in silence a few minutes, neither paying attention to the movie nor each other. Stephen really wanted to ask Tony a few more questions, but he didn’t want to insult the man. After a while, Tony turned to face the wizard. 

“Why are you still here? I told you I don’t want help, so that can't be the reason.” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay before leaving.” 

“Well, I assure you I am. There, you may leave now.” 

“But I was also wondering something...” 

“Let me guess,” Tony groaned agitatedly. “You want to know why I haven’t even bothered to look for my soulmate.” Stephen nodded, confirming Tony’s words. 

“I didn't want to offend you by asking.” 

Tony didn’t answer the question, but instead turned his eyes to the television, and turned up the sound a bit. A romantic scene was playing, where two soulmates were holding each other and kissing in the rain. Stephen decided that if Tony hadn’t thrown him out of the room already, he probably wouldn’t even if Stephen pressed on. 

“Don’t you want to experience a relationship like that? There are plenty of apps and websites to help you find your soulmate, and since you are so well-known, I imagine finding yours wouldn’t be that hard.” 

“I’m too messed up to even deserve a soulmate,” Tony snarled and prevented himself from looking into Stephen’s eyes. “I wouldn’t want to hurt my soulmate, and no one could actually be happy with me. Just look at Pepper; I thought we had a solid, good relationship, and yet she left me as soon as she found someone else willing to take her. I don’t want to put myself or anyone else through that... again.” 

Stephen sighed and moved closer to Tony on the couch. The billionaire merely ignored the movement and stared blankly towards the television. 

“How about you, why haven’t you bothered finding yours if you’re so interested about soulmates anyways?” Tony asked in an accusing tone. “I mean, isn’t finding one person with the help of your wizard-powers easy enough?” 

“Oh, I think I’ve found my soulmate already. And for the record, I found him on my own. I merely used my “wizard-powers”, as you called them, to confirm my suspicion." 

“Well aren’t you lucky,” Tony grunted, sounding almost disappointed. 

“You know,” Stephen spoke softly after a moment, “I think you would make a great soulmate to anyone lucky enough to share your Soulmark.” Stephen placed a hand gently on Tony’s thigh. The ex-playboy blushed lightly and tried to squirm away, but Stephen stubbornly kept his hand where it was. Tony's breathing was faster and slightly louder than usual as he avoided looking anywhere near Stephen. 

“What are you doing, wizard?” Tony asked with faked annoyance, yet the question sounded surprisingly sincere. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Stephen's words were accompanied by a small smirk on the doctor's face. He trailed his fingers up and down Tony's leg while humming contentedly. 

“I mean...” Tony trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you doing... whatever you’re doing?” 

Stephen smiled and squeezed Tony’s thigh gently. “Because I deserve to be happy. And I think you do too.” 

Now Tony finally looked into Stephen’s bright blue eyes and offered him a rueful smile. “As I said earlier, I doubt I could make anyone happy.” Tony placed his hand on Stephen’s, which was still resting on his thigh. “I doubt I could make you happy. I’d just end up boring you, or worse, hurting you.” 

“I'm willing to take that risk,” Stephen said as he leaned down and gently kissed Tony. 


	3. Cooking with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vision / Wanda Maximoff
> 
> Takes place somewhere after Civil War.

“Hey, Vis. What are you doing?” Wanda asked cautiously as she stepped into the kitchen. 

“Making dinner,” Vision answered lightly and tried to smile. “I believe this is salmon, with a lemon sauce, and some asparagus. Oh, and broccoli. You love broccoli, don’t you?” Upon seeing Wanda’s absolutely horrified look, Vision chuckled. 

“Oh, don’t look so worried. Captain Rogers has been teaching me a little about cooking, so this should be at least edible.” 

Wanda’s frown quickly turned to a shy smile. “You, learning to cook? And why on Earth would you do that?” 

“For you, Wanda. I wanted to make something actually good for you, unlike that paprikash I once tried...” 

Grinning wildly, Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision’s body. “Thank you, Vis. You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to,” Vision answered as his kissed Wanda softly. 

While eating the dinner, which turned out okay, Vision suddenly asked an unexpected question. 

“Wanda? I noticed a tattoo on your shoulder yesterday. Is that what you people refer to as Soulmarks?” 

“Yes...” she answered slowly. 

“I don’t have one to match yours. I have no Soulmark at all, actually.” 

Wanda put down her fork and tilted her head slightly. “Vision, where are you getting at?” she asked. 

Vision sighed and shook his head. “I just can’t help wondering. Why are you with me instead of out in the world, looking for your soulmate, since you know you have one? Why would a young, intelligent, and caring woman such as yourself settle for anyone less than her perfect companion, her other half?” 

“Because, Vision, I love you. It’s as simple as that,” Wanda stated while smiling warmly. “I don’t need some guy with a tattoo. I’m happy when I’m with you. And that’s enough for me.” 

“But still. Aren’t you at least a bit curious about who your soulmate is, and whether he would be better suited for you than I am?” 

“No. I am perfectly contented with how things are right now.” 

“But what if you meet your soulmate one day?” Vision pressed on. “Would you leave me for him?” 

“Hmm...” Wanda considered the question for a moment, while staring intensely at the fish on her plate. Shortly after, she lifted her head and looked Vision in the eyes. 

“You know, I don’t think I would. I wouldn’t want to give up my happiness for a chance with someone I don’t even know. The whole “soulmate”-system is kind of stupid anyways, don’t you think?” 

Vision smiled brightly at the young witch. “If you say so, my love.” 

“Oh, and Vis? I don’t know what you cooked for me, but it’s surely _ not _ salmon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story (or if you didn't like this, comment why, I always appreciate constructive criticism)


	4. The Worst Week Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clint Barton / Natasha Romanoff
> 
> Takes place during and immediately after the first Avengers-movie.

Clint Barton was not having a good week so far. 

On Monday, he overslept. Not that big of a deal, he overslept all the time, but he had to skip breakfast or else he would be late from work. The guys in S.H.I.E.L.D. really didn’t appreciate tardiness. Clint figured he’d rather be hungry than get scolded at by Fury. He regretted his decision shortly afterwards. 

On Tuesday, a weird alien-god crashed his workplace. The said god then mind-controlled Clint, killed a bunch of guys and stole an important magic-box-thingy. On that day Clint found out he did_ not_ like having someone inside his head, telling him what to do.

Wednesday wasn’t that great either. Luckily Clint didn't remember most of it (that's the only good thing about the mind-control really). 

On Tuesday, Clint was forced to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Helicarrier. He ended up hurting a bunch of people he actually liked, like Natasha Romanoff, the Russian ex assassin known as Black Widow. The only good thing that day was being freed from the damn mind-control by her. Even though that freedom was accompanied by a horrible headache.

When Clint woke up that day, Natasha was sitting on a chair next to him. They talked. That was... almost the first nice thing that had happened to Clint during this week. Almost. Too bad their conversation was brief and mostly focused on their current problem: There was still an insane mass-murdered on the loose, who was probably preparing to destroy and/or enslave the entire planet. 

After figuring out where Loki would put his plan in motion, the newly formed Avengers naturally rushed there to stop him (and his alien-army), Clint with them. 

Long story short, the battle was won and miraculously all the Avengers survived. Loki got sent back to Asgard, his home planet, which was nice. Of course, it would’ve been nicer if the homicidal god had stayed there in the first place, instead of taking a trip to Earth. But whenever has life been nice to anyone (especially Clint)?

“So...” Natasha appeared by Clint’s side after Thor and his brother were teleported home by some magical ray from the sky (or space?).

“Wanna go for a walk? You know, maybe we could talk about... stuff,” she asked lamely. Clint merely rolled his eyes before answering. 

“Why? I thought you didn’t do friends. You've made that clear to me many times before.” 

“I still think friendships are for children,” Natasha replied and smirked. “But, last time I checked, we were soulmates. Shouldn't that make us more than friends?” Clint raised his eyebrow in question, and Natasha sighed. “Look, I know I rejected you that one time, but... Maybe we could give this a try, after all these years? Unless you hate me too much to do that. I understand if you do, but...” Natasha trailed off, looking at Clint expectantly. 

“Oh...” was all Clint managed to say. He was too taken aback by his soulmate’s confession to come up with a sentence that would make any sense. 

“I know last time I said soulmates were unimportant, merely a weakness and a distraction, but I really like you, Clint. And I’d...” 

“I’m married! I... I love her... I can’t just leave her, not even for you,” Clint blurted, interrupting Natasha. She blinked confusedly, before composing herself. Clint realized his mistake when he saw Natasha put her mask on, all emotion drained from her stone-cold face. 

“Alright then. Thank you for your honesty,” she said formally and turned around, walking away. 

“Wait,” Clint called after Natasha, but she didn’t stop. She walked away from Clint as he tried to figure out what to do now. Natasha was one of the closest people to him, and he was afraid he had just lost whatever relationship he had with her. 

Yep, this had definitely not been a good week for Hawkeye so far. But on the bright side, there’s no way the weekend could go any worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit different than I had planned, but I couldn't figure out a way to end this happily. Sorry guys :D  
Please leave a kudos and comment. I'd like to hear your opinions so I'd know whether I should keep writing these or not.


	5. Wasted Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes  
Takes place during Endgame. Basically I rewrote the scene where Steve returns the stones and comes back as an old man.

Watching Steve leave to return the Infinity stones was one of the hardest things Bucky had ever done. Even though he was assured Steve would be back in five seconds or so, he knew that the man standing in front of him would never be back. He wasn’t just going to return the stones – he was going to stay in the past, with Agent Peggy Carter. 

_ It’s not like he’d rather live the rest of his life with me, _Bucky thought bitterly. A friend was what he’d always be to Steve, his soulmate. A friend and nothing else. Maybe, if Bucky was lucky, Steve would return as an old man to at least say goodbye to him properly. But there was no way Steve would give up a chance to live with Peggy, who he had so hoped to be his soulmate. 

When Bucky was seventeen, he first heard about Steve’s soulmark. Steve told him what the tattoo located on his inner thigh looked like: A simple star with two circles around it, very similar to his shield’s design actually. Back then Steve had wondered if the girl with the same mark would be as pretty as their blonde, 20-years old neighbor. That day Bucky had been too scared to tell his best friend the truth about his own mark that matched Steve’s. So, he lied about having some flower-tattoo on his butt. Seemed like a sensible thing to do back then. Now, over eighty years later, Bucky still didn’t have the courage to tell the truth. He didn’t want to see how Steve would react to having another man as his soulmate, especially when that said man was his best friend. Having Steve in his life at all had always been sufficient, and risking their friendship for a small chance to become more... It just didn’t seem worth it. 

After Steve was gone, and Bruce had counted the five seconds, the most unexpected thing happened. 

Steven Grant Rogers was standing back on the platform, the same age he’d been when he had left. Although he was a bit bloody and looked extremely tired, he was smiling brightly. 

After everyone had welcomed Steve back, Bucky pulled him away from others. 

They sat down on a bench by the lake, and stayed there in silence for a while. After a minute or so, Bucky couldn’t prevent himself from blurting out the question in his mind. 

“Why didn’t you go back to Peggy?” 

Steve sighed and lifted his head to look Bucky in the eyes. The look on Steve’s face was somewhat apologizing. 

“I did go back to her. I had to know... When we first met, I was so sure. So sure she was the one, my soulmate. But I never had the courage to ask. But when I found, in the past, I suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore. About her being my soulmate.” Steve chuckled. 

“Long story short, she was living with a woman. Her actual soulmate. Someone named Angie, I think?” 

“Oh,” was all Bucky was able to say. He really wasn’t surprised that Steve found out he and Peggy were not soulmates; Bucky had known all along. He was surprised, however, about how casually Steve talked about finding Peggy in a relationship with someone else. 

“Yeah. Was a bit of a shock when I found out, to be honest. But after talking with Peggy, things cleared out a bit. For me at least,” Steve clarified and looked across the lake. “She helped me realize there was someone even better for me. And I truly hope he agrees with me on this.” 

Steve smiled almost shyly at his oldest friend. 

“You remember all those years ago when you told me about your soulmark, Buck?” Bucky nodded, wishing Steve hadn’t figured out his lie. But luck had never been on Bucky’s side. 

“You lied to me, didn’t you?” 

“Steve, I...” 

“We have matching marks, Bucky, don’t we?” 

“...maybe.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Bucky considered how to answer Steve carefully. He could explain the whole story, but then again, he didn’t want to seem pathetic for fearing to lose Steve’s friendship. 

“Was afraid,” he decided to admit anyways. 

“Of rejection?” 

Bucky neither denied or confirmed Steve’s suspicion, and let his gaze wander across the lake’s surface. Soon Steve interrupted the silence again. 

“You know, you don’t have to be afraid, Buck. I care about you very much. And I love you. I’d like nothing more than to be with you.” 

Bucky turned his head to Steve abruptly, and he was visibly taken aback. In a moment though, Bucky composed himself and gave Steve a warm look. 

“I’d love to be with you too.” 

“Uh... Great then, I guess.” 

“Oh, and Steve?” 

“Hmph?” 

“I love you too, idiot. 

“I can’t believe you waited for so many years... And that I wasted so many years chasing girls.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing we both are still young.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate what MCU did to Steve at the end of Endgame. In the least, they should have given him a proper conversation with Bucky. But in my opinion, staying in the past seemed horribly out of character for him.


	6. Interplanetary Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Carol Danvers / Valkyrie  
Takes place in Endgame, after the final battle. Tony survived the battle (which means there was no funeral, and everyone's happy in this fic).

Carol turned around when she heard soft footsteps approaching. A brunette woman walked towards her, smiling slightly. She was one of the Asgardians, Carol recalled, and she had fought with the Avengers against Thanos. 

“Hey,” the woman greeted Carol. “You’re the flying superhero who took down Thanos’ ship and killed a bunch of dudes on the battlefield, right?” 

“Yep,” Carol confirmed with a nod. “Name’s Carol Danvers. And you are from Asgard, correct?” 

“Correct. I’m Brunnhilde, but everyone just calls me Valkyrie. Although may call me whatever you want,” Brunnhilde said and winked. “It's nice to finally get a chance to speak with you, Miss Danvers.” 

“As with you. And please, Lady Valkyrie, you don’t have to address me so formally.” Carol offered Brunnhilde a small, amused smile, and continued. “So, are you planning on returning to New Asgard soon?” 

“Yeah, probably. Thor is going back tomorrow, I think. So unless I have a reason to stay,” she said while smiling slyly at Carol, “I’m probably forced to go back with him.” Carol nodded at the statement, completely missing the meaning behind Brunnhilde’s words. 

“I was planning on leaving in a while myself. I don’t see much reason to stay here longer.” 

Brunnhilde frowned and looked almost disappointed. Carol couldn’t understand why the Valkyrie would be sad to see her leave though, so she waited for her to speak. After avoiding Carol’s eyes by surveying the area for a while, she spoke. 

“You’re leaving? Where, if I may ask?” 

“This isn’t the only planet currently suffering. My help is much more needed elsewhere, where people don’t have the aid of the Avengers.” 

“So, is coffee with me a reason to stay here for, maybe one more hour? Or do these other planets need your help right now?” Brunnhilde chuckled a bit. “Because I’d love to get to know to you better,” she admitted and glanced at Carol. “Maybe we could share some stories from our intergalactic adventures, eh?” 

Carol shook her head and allowed herself to smile genuinely at Brunnhilde. “I guess I’m not in such a hurry." 

“Great! I know this nice place nearby – wanna go right now?” 

* * *

As they sat in the café, sipping their drinks, Carol wondered about the tattoo on Brunnhilde’s shoulder. It seemed to be an exact replica of hers. She had had the tattoo for as long as she could remember. Did this mean she had met this Valkyrie before? 

After considering what she should do for a moment, Carol decided to just ask about the tattoo (without mentioning she had one as well). 

“So,” she interrupted the silence, “you have a tattoo... On your shoulder. Nice. How’d you got it, if you mind me asking?” 

Valkyrie stared at her in confusion. 

“You do know what a soulmark is, right?” she asked. Carol tilted her head in confusion, waiting for her to explain. She genuinely had never even heard the term "soulmark" before. 

“Okay, wow, I can’t believe you’ve never heard of them while travelling across galaxies. I mean, not nearly all planets have them as I leaned on Sakaar, but they are surprisingly common.” 

“What are these soulmarks, then?” 

Valkyrie seemed to think carefully before speaking. 

“Have you heard the term “soulmate” before?” 

Carol nodded, and asked: “Doesn’t it just mean two people who are well suited for each other, usually romantically?” 

Valkyrie took a large gulp out of her vanilla latte and answered. 

“Partly, yeah. But it means much more. Soulmate is the best suited partner for you there is. On some planets, people think you and your soulmate actually have the same soul, but it’s just split into two bodies. Others just believe soulmates are kindred souls, perfect for each other. Anyways, most people dream of finding their soulmate. And some do. 

These soulmarks are a way of finding them, they tell who your soulmate is. You see, each mark is different. Except that soulmates have matching marks.” 

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized what Valkyrie’s words meant – the two of them were soulmates. Or did it work like that? The two women were from different planets, after all. 

“Have you found yours yet? Soulmate I mean,” Carol decided to ask instead. 

“Nah, not yet. Although it’s not like I’ve been trying to find them...” 

Carol nodded thoughtfully, not surprised by Valkyrie’s answer. She was almost sure she was Valkyrie’s soulmate, and she really wanted to say something about it. But Carol was really enjoying the asgardian’s company, and didn’t want to ruin their limited time together in case Valkyrie wasn’t even interested in finding her soulmate. 

Valkyrie seemed to sense Carol’s unspoken question, though, since she continued: 

“I wouldn’t mind finding my soulmate, but I really just haven’t had time before. On Asgard, my duties as a Valkyrie – an elite warrior sworn to defend the throne and so on – took literally all my free time. After that, on Sakaar, I really didn’t have it in me to care about love, or soulmates. And I doubted I would even find mine there. Now, on the other hand, it would be... intriguing, to find out who my soulmate is.” 

“And then what?” Carol blurted out the question in her mind without thinking first. Valkyrie smiled devilishly at Carol, and she started to suspect the brunette already knew about their shared marks. 

“I’d give her – err, them – a shot. I wouldn’t want to pass the opportunity of being with someone who is claimed to be perfect for me. Even if I’d have to move to a different planet, or galaxy, for her. Especially if my soulmate is as hot as you are,” Valkyrie said and winked. 

Carol smiled in relief and relaxed on her chair. 

* * *

“What do you mean “she left”?” 

“I mean just that, Thor,” Tony groaned. “Valkyrie told me she was leaving with Captain Marvel to help people on other planets.” 

“But she’ll be back, right?” Thor asked with a hopeful voice. 

“Yeah, some day, I guess. But I doubt she’ll return any time soon. There must be many, many planets in need of help right now.” 

“Damn it,” Thor boomed. “I was going to make her King of Asgard and leave myself, with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Now what am I going to do...? It’s not like there’s anyone else worthy of taking my place...” 

“I don’t know, Thor. Maybe ask Steve? He was worthy of the hammer, wasn’t he? And I really would like to get rid of him...” The last part was muttered quietly, and if Thor heard it, he pretended not to notice. 

“Nah, he’s too human for the job. Not that there’s anything wrong with humans, I love humans, but they just don’t live long enough, especially Steve since he’s old now... Well, I guess I’m stuck here as a king... Too bad for Star-Boy, I really think he liked having me around on his ship...” 


End file.
